Laurel Lives
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: What if Laurel didn't die in the episode Eleven-Fifty-Nine, but Oliver found a way to save her. How might things in the Arrowverse be different, especially between Oliver and Laurel? This is how the ending to Season 4 should've gone in my opinion. Hope you like it. Couplings will include Lauriver, Roy/Thea and John/Lyla. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was currently at Starling General, standing next at Laurel's bedside, since earlier that night when the team had been attempting to stop Damien Darhk from escaping prison, Darhk had stabbed Laurel with one of Oliver's own arrows, as payback against her father for betraying him and now Laurel was in a coma where it could go either way.

"How long will she be in a coma?" Oliver asked Laurel's doctor.

"Right now she's barely a 3 on the glasgow scale. The prognosis isn't looking good." the doctor said.

"Keep us updated please." Oliver said and the doctor nodded before heading.

"Laurel, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but if you can, you need to wake up. We need you back. I need you back." Oliver said gently.

"Oliver." Quentin said as he entered the room.

"Quentin, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Better than my baby girl. She's all I have left and if I lose her, it'll be ugly." Quentin said.

"You won't." Oliver said.

"How do you know?" Quentin asked.

"Because I have survived countless types of hell and Laurel is twice as strong as I am. She'll pull through this." Oliver said.

"I know what the doctor said and unless we have some kind of miracle, I don't see how that's possible." Quentin said, looking at his daughter heartbroken.

"Quentin, we've witnessed miracles before. After all, Sara's back isn't she?" Oliver asked when the solution instantly came to him.

"I need to go make a call. Can you watch her?" Oliver asked.

"You really need to ask. But what's this call about?" Quentin asked.

"Maybe a way to save her." Oliver said.

"Than why haven't you made it yet? Go." Quentin said, causing Oliver to smile and roll his eyes at him.

* * *

"John, it's me, how quickly can you get to Star City?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I thought our business was concluded?" Constantine said.

"Please, I need you to help save another friend of mine and then I'll owe you another solid." Oliver said.

"You've got yourself a deal mate. I'll be there as soon as I can." Constantine said as hung up the phone.

Oliver turned to see John standing behind him.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Oliver asked.

"It's called magic Oliver, I thought you'd have figured that out by now. So anyway, where's this friend I'm helping?" John asked.

"Follow me." Oliver said as he led Constantine to Laurel's room.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Quentin asked of Constantine when he and Oliver entered the room.

"Considering the last time you saw him he restored your daughter's soul, I'd think you'd be bit more polite to him." Oliver pointed out.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a bit of an emotional wreck for right now." Quentin said.

"Yeah well, hopefully neither one of us will like that for much longer." Oliver said, looking at John.

"Yikes, what happened to her?" John asked.

"She got a little too close to Damien Darhk. The doctors say it isn't looking good, but is there any chance you know some kind of magic that can save her?" Oliver asked.

"I'm offended you even have to ask. I always come prepared." John said as he pulled some things out of his satchel and began the ritual.

* * *

By the time the shaking had stopped and the lights had come back on, Laurel's stab wound had nearly closed and her vitals were improving.

"Thank you so much for that John." Oliver said to his friend.

"Don't mention it mate. Just remember I will collect on those favors." John said.

"It'll be worth it. Now you better clear out so people don't ask too many questions." Oliver said.

Constantine nodded and just like that, he was gone.

Oliver looked back at Quentin, who was just holding Laurel's hand, waiting for her to wake up.

"That's both of my daughters you've saved now Oliver. I take back everything I've ever said about you." Quentin said.

"Me, I didn't bring them back. I just made a phone call." Oliver said.

"Oliver, if it weren't for you, Sara would still be a feral beast and Laurel would be dead. I owe you so much. And I think I'll start repaying that by giving you my blessing to date Laurel if that's what she wants." Quentin said.

"What?" Oliver asked, trying to play dumb.

"As a man who knows how heartbreak feels, I know that the way you were acting after Felicity called off the engagement was not heartbreak, more like sorrow and a bit of relief. Why?" Quentin asked and Oliver decided to finally be honest.

"Because now that I think about it, I never really loved Felicity. She was just a consolation prize that I got since I couldn't have the woman I really wanted, since I was trying to honor her wishes. Being with Felicity really just served as a buffer to keep me from continuing to have those other feelings." Oliver said.

"Look, I'm not much of an emotional sap, but considering how you've been looking at Laurel lately, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who that girl is." Quentin said, looking at his sleeping daughter.

"That's why I was so hellbent on saving her. I needed to be able to tell her how I feel about her." Oliver said.

Quentin just smiled as they both just waited for Laurel to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel opened her eyes to feel breathing tubes up her nose and seeing doctors hover around her.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, you're awake." Oliver said and Laurel could tell that he hadn't slept in days due to the bags under his eyes.

"Oliver, what's going on here?" Laurel asked.

"You were attacked by Damien Darhk during the raid at Iron Heights and you were in a coma for 3 days while the doctors worked to save you." Oliver said and Laurel knew better than to ask questions in a hospital.

"Where's my dad?" Laurel asked.

"I made him go home and get some sleep. I'll call him a little later." Oliver said.

"What happened to Darhk?" Laurel asked.

"He got away with all the inmates he sprung." Oliver said.

"Well, this is not how I wanted my last mission to go." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I was going to give up being the Black Canary to accept the offer to become the district attorney." Laurel said.

"Was? Laurel, that job has always been your dream." Oliver said.

"It used to be Ollie. But what we're doing is actually making a real difference. It may have started out for me as honoring Sara, but now it's so much more for me. It's who I was meant to be. And I'm not ready to give that up and I don't want to. I'd rather stay where I am now and continue the job I really love." Laurel said.

"Good, because honestly, you're a way more valuable member of the team than you think. You have some type connection with everyone else on it and I don't think we could handle losing you. That's why I refused to let you die." Oliver said, though Laurel could tell that wasn't the main reason he'd done whatever he did.

"Ollie, what did you do?" Laurel asked as she noticed that her stab wound was gone.

"I got Constantine to do me another favor and he saved you." Oliver said.

"Are there any chances that there will be any side effects of that?" Laurel asked.

"It's not the Lazarus Pit, you should be fine." Oliver assured her as Dig and Thea entered.

"Laurel, thank god you're okay." John said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Laurel said.

"Well, we're glad you're okay." Thea said.

"John, can I talk to you in private?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." John said as he and Oliver walked out into the hall.

"So, is this the I told you so lecture about trusting Andy?" John asked.

"No, this is about protecting Laurel. I want you to talk to Lyla about putting Laurel in Argus protection until we take Darhk off the board and this time, I don't mean putting him in prison." Oliver said.

"So you're going to kill him?" John asked.

"He kidnapped my son, crippled Felicity and nearly killed Laurel. What would you do if it were Lyla and Sara he'd done that to?" Oliver asked.

"Fair point. I'll talk to Lyla, though will probably be harder to convince Laurel to go along with this." John said.

"Let me worry about that." Oliver said and John nodded.

* * *

"So, I guess we have something in common now." Thea said to Laurel.

"What's that?" Laurel asked.

"We've both nearly died due to stab wounds from maniacs and had sources of magic used to save us." Thea said and Laurel smiled.

"I guess, though I think we already had something else in common." Laurel said with a small smile across her lips.

"What's that?" Thea asked, though she had an idea.

"We both love the leader of our team, even if it's in different ways." Laurel said, causing Thea to stifle a squeal at what Laurel just said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"You just admitted you still love Ollie. You have to tell him, especially since he's no longer with Felicity. After all, I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for you." Thea said.

"Then why was he with her for so long?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, but that's a conversation you need to have with him, especially considering how close we nearly came to losing you." Thea said.

"Maybe you're right." Laurel said, right as Oliver and John reentered the room.

"John, why don't we give these 2 some time alone. Something tells me they have a lot to talk about." Thea said and John nodded as they walked out.

Oliver just rolled his eyes at them before turning to Laurel.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked as he gently sat down next to her on the bed.

"I've been better." Laurel said as they locked eyes and Oliver slid up closer and to her until their lips finally met and they both felt like the old spark between them had been reignited, that is if it ever went out.

"Sorry about that." Oliver said when they separated.

"Why, it felt right to me." Laurel said.

"In that case, I wish I'd done it before I caught so caught up with Felicity." Oliver said.

"Why didn't you?" Laurel asked.

"Because one of us said that we couldn't be together due to Tommy and I'll give you a hint on which one of us said it. The hint is that it wasn't me." Oliver said and Laurel rolled her eyes at him.

"Fair enough, but I've been regretting that choice ever since I saw you take up an interest in Felicity. And by the way, why her of all people?" Laurel asked.

"Because since I couldn't be with you, she was the next best thing since she was the only other woman who wasn't related to me that I didn't have to keep parts of my life secret from." Oliver said.

"Well, since she made the mistake of letting you go, maybe, once I get out of here and Darhk's off the table, we can give us another shot?" Laurel asked.

"I'd like nothing more, but you're not going to be in Star City until we take Darhk down because John is talking to Lyla about putting you into Argus protection." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I can't just disappear." Laurel protested.

"Laurel, Darhk has made it clear that he will kill you to get back at your father and you mean so much to every member of this team, especially your father and I for us to risk losing you. Please, just until Darhk is no longer a threat." Oliver said.

"You had to play the dad card didn't you?" Laurel grumbled.

"Just think about what it would do to him if he lost you." Oliver said.

"Fine, but on one condition. You come and visit me." Laurel said.

"Done." Oliver said.

"Good, now where were we?" Laurel said with a smile.

"I believe we were doing this, though for right now, that's all we can do." Oliver said as they kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

After Laurel was discharged from the hospital, there was some discussion about where she should be put into hiding. They briefly considered sending her to Central City with Team Flash, but considering that there was a metapocalypse going on at the time, they quickly dismissed that idea.

It was eventually decided that Laurel would be put in an Argus safehouse out in Keystone, where she would be far away from Darhk's madness, with the only people who knew the location of Laurel's safehouse being Oliver, Lyla and the Argus agents assigned to protect her, since it seemed like the most secure way of keeping Laurel safe, especially since every agent who was at the safehouse had all been personally vetted by Oliver to ensure that none of them would out her location to Darhk.

Anyways, Laurel was currently looking over some old case files when she got a call on her phone, which was now an Argus issued phone that was connected to another single communication phone that Oliver had that required both his thumbprint and voice password to operate.

"Hello?" Laurel asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we got Thea out of the Ark and Ruve Darhk is dead. Also, I think I've found a way to counter Darhk's magic." Oliver said over the phone.

"What's next?" Laurel asked.

"Now, I'm going to kill him." Oliver said.

"Oliver, are you sure you want to go down that path?" Laurel asked.

"I can tell that Darhk has been destabilized by his wife's death and that's saying something considering he wasn't exactly the most stable individual in the first place. I assume you've seen the news about Havenrock." Oliver said.

"That was him?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, and unless I put him down, the whole world will be next." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I'm coming back to help." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Oliver said.

"Which is why you won't, but I'm not going to lose you either." Laurel said.

"Fine, just try to keep a low profile." Oliver said, knowing that Laurel Lance was the one opponent he could never beat.

* * *

After stopping Damien Darhk in an epic battle in the street in which Oliver was able to overpower Darhk's magic and and kill him, he, John, Thea, Quentin and Laurel, who had returned from her safe house just in time to help against the Ghosts, were all gathered in the bunker.

"So, now that Darhk's gone, what's next?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I did something I should've done a long time ago and turned Felicity into the SCPD for creating the super virus that was used to attack the city last year and all of her assets, which were originally mine to begin with, have been transferred to me and I'm taking back the loft, since honestly, I don't think she had any right to kick me out in the first place." Oliver said.

"She did not since I still technically own the place and I'd rather have you living in it." Thea said.

"Anyways, speaking of the SCPD, I got a call from Pike this morning and well, my suspension is no longer a suspension." Quentin said.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Laurel said.

"Don't be. Honestly Laurel, I don't think I could ask for more than I currently have and that is having you and your sister alive and well. Especially since I have something to help keep me busy." Quentin said.

"I assume you mean Felicity's mother?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Just because her daughter's an awful person doesn't mean Donna is." Quentin said as he headed out.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"Home to pack. Donna and I are going to get away from the city for awhile." Quentin said.

"Have fun and don't forget to call." Laurel said with a smile, since she hadn't seen her dad look like this since before her mom walked out on them.

"Well, this is going to make me feel like I'm piling on." Thea said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked his sister.

"Well, I I jumped straight out of the Lazarus Pit right into this, into-to Speedy, but, um, I've just been wondering if this is even who I really am, and then I threatened to kill a little girl, and I-I realized I'm my father's daughter, so I thought about what mom and-and what she'd say to me if she were here. I think she'd tell me to get out Before I lost too much of myself. I'm sorry, Ollie." Thea said apologetically.

"Hey. Come here. You don't have to apologize to me, ever." Oliver assured her as he hugged Thea before she headed out.

"So, I guess it's just going to be Green Arrow, Black Canary and Spartan." Oliver said, just to see the look on John's face.

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. I told Lyla the truth about Andy." John said.

"What'd she say?" Oliver asked.

She's a soldier. She understood. But I don't, and I don't think I ever will." John said.

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked, though he had an idea.

"Take some time away from this team, away from the city To figure out where I went off track and how to get back on." John said.

"John, I have never done this without you. You're the one who keeps me in line." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't know if you've been watching lately, but it's been the other way around, man." John pointed out.

"Well, just remember, you need anything, all you have to do is call." Oliver said as they shook hands.

"Thanks man." John said as he left to.

"What about you?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"I'm not going anywhere Ollie. You're stuck with me, in more ways than one." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled as he walked up to her.

"So, that thing we talked about in the hospital, you still interested in that?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Why do you think I came back. I needed to make sure you didn't get killed so we could explore this." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

Oliver was standing next to city councilman Thomas Kemp in front of the press, preparing to take the oath of office, since he'd been offered the position of interim mayor due to his popularity with the voters before he'd been forced to drop out of the race.

"I, Oliver Queen, do solemnly swear to support the charter and laws of Star City and to faithfully and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the office of mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability." Oliver said as the press cheered and Oliver could see both Laurel and Thea smiling at him proudly as he had finally accomplished everything he'd set out to do over the past year. The Green Arrow was the hero of Star City, he had become the mayor of Star City, Thea was finally free of the bloodlust that had plagued her for months, Sara was no longer another death that weighed on his conscience, things between him and Dig were all good and best of all, he'd managed to patch things up with Laurel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that's another win." Oliver said as he and Laurel entered the bunker after taking down Lonnie Machin, AKA, Anarchy.

"Yes, but you can't deny that it took longer than it should've. I mean, we didn't even have tech support." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I know where you're going with this, but I do not have the patience or the temperament to build a new team. Besides, John and Thea will come back, eventually." Oliver said.

"John might, but Thea has made it clear that her days in a hood are over. You should at least consider finding someone to take Felicity's place, since having tech help would make this job easier." Laurel said.

"On that much we agree and I've already picked a candidate." Oliver said.

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"The only other tech genius who knows about our operations, Curtis Holt. I mean, the guy is chatty, a whiz with technology and he hasn't said anything to anyone about my being the Green Arrow or your being the Black Canary." Oliver said.

"Good choice. But still, Ollie, I know how you feel about this, but you have to face the facts that this city is too big to be protected by just the two of us. We need a real team." Laurel said.

"I'll think about it. On a different subject, you're still coming over right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but Ollie, I know this is a sensitive topic for you, but would you mind telling me why you're so hesitant to build a new team and I mean the real reason?" Laurel said.

"Fine. It's because every time I build a team, it seems to wind up falling apart after a year. My second year, Sara leaves to rejoin the league, year 3, Roy has to leave in order to save my ass and now Felicity is behind bars and John, Thea and Quentin have all left. What's the point of building a team when it's just going to wind up being for nothing." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can't control what people do, but maybe if you try building a new team, maybe this one will stick." Laurel said.

"I know, but still, you know how hard it is for me to trust people and the last thing I need to do is put more innocent people in danger." Oliver said.

"Well then, it's a good thing we live in a city where vigilantes are not in short supply, we could go through the records of all Star CIty's other vigilantes and see which ones would fit in best with our team?" Laurel suggested.

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, I think I have another idea about where to start with recruitment." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Let's just say that being the mayor, has it's perks." Oliver said with a smile as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"So, why did you want me to come down here? I mean, no offense considering how sick this place is, but I still don't understand." Curtis said as he entered the bunker to see Oliver and Laurel, now dressed in civilian clothes, waiting for him.

"We want to recruit you." Laurel said.

"Thanks, but I'm not really interested in being a vigliante." Curtis said.

"Relax, we just want you to fill in for Felicity's capacity, as in tech support from back here." Oliver explained.

"Why me?" Curtis asked.

"Because the fact that you haven't told anyone about our operations speaks volumes about the type of man you are Curtis. Besides, from what I've heard, your skills as an inventor could also prove useful here. I'll even let you pick your own codename." Oliver said, knowing that was a usually a deal closer with tech heads.

"Deal. So, what exactly will I be doing?" Curtis asked.

"You just need to stay on comms and be prepared to hack into systems when we need you to. Sound good?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Curtis said.

"Good, because there are 3 of us that will be relying your skills." Oliver said.

"3? Oliver, there's only 2 of us." Laurel said.

"If that's not an entrance line, I don't know what is." Roy said as he walked out of the shadows and into the room.

"Roy." Laurel said, hugging him.

"Hey Laurel. Long time no see." Roy said, hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"I'll your boyfriend answer that." Roy said, causing Laurel to look at Oliver expectantly.

"You know all those phone calls I've been making over the past week?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah?" Laurel asked.

"I've been talking to Nyssa and Lyla about gathering all the evidence I need to exonerate Roy." Oliver said.

"And why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Laurel asked.

"Because this is a surprise for Thea and I didn't want to risk her finding out." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding.

"Wait, I'm confused, what is the Arrow doing in here?" Curtis asked.

"Roy's not the Arrow. I was. He took the fall for me to atone for a sin he committed 3 years ago." Oliver said.

"And I think I'm finally ready to get back in the game. Provided you can exonerate me of course." Roy said.

"According to Lyla, she and Nyssa have nearly compiled enough evidence to exonerate you without throwing me under the bus, all I'm waiting for now is for the evidence to be sent to Pike and I will be able to clear you of all charges." Oliver said.

"Have you given any thought as to what you might do after you're a free man?" Laurel asked.

"I was thinking the SCPD. After all, with your dad's position there, terminated, I figure we could use a new informant in there." Roy said.

"Detective Harper. Has a nice ring to it." Oliver said with a smile.

"So, when can I tell Thea I'm back?" Roy asked, right as the elevator dinged.

"Right now." Oliver said with a smile as the elevator opened and Thea walked out.

"Ollie, would you mind telling me why I had to leave City hall, which is where you should be right now, to come here?" Thea asked, not looking up from her phone.

"If you look up from your phone, you'll see." Oliver said.

Thea did and thought she was hallucinating.

"Roy?" Thea asked.

"Hey Speedy." Roy said as Thea walked right up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Thea said.

"I'm not leaving again." Roy said.

"What?" Thea asked.

"Your wonderful big brother has been working to gather evidence to exonerate Roy and he finally has enough." Laurel said.

"Seriously?" Thea asked.

"Seriously. Lyla said that she'd be sending the case to Pike soon and that we should be able to exonerate Roy then." Oliver said with a smile as Thea then hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver, along with the rest of his administration, Lieutenant Pike, and Roy, were standing in front of Oliver's office at City Hall in front of the press.

"Thank you all for coming. It is with great pleasure that I'm able to make following statement. Due to new evidence that arrived at the SCPD yesterday, I am able to grant Mr. Roy Harper Jr. a full mayoral pardon of all the crimes he was accused to committing, especially that of being the Arrow. This city owes Mr. Harper an apology for everything that has happened to him under false pretenses, which eventually led to him faking his own death and now to answer all your questions is police lieutenant Frank Pike." Oliver said as Pike took his place.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. Yesterday I received a case from the CIA with overwhelming evidence that we caught the wrong man masquerading as the Arrow and that Mr. Harper was simply trying to help another innocent man escape a cruel fate he did not deserve. And for that, on behalf of the entire Star City Police Department, I would like to offer a sincere apology to Mr. Harper." Pike said as Oliver retook his place at the podium.

"Thank you, that is all." Oliver said as he shook Roy's hand in front of the press before they headed inside with Laurel and Thea following them.

"So, now that I'm no longer dead or a criminal, what's the plan?" Roy asked.

"Now I believe it's time for a much overdue celebration." Laurel said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"We didn't exactly have a chance to celebrate your birthday last week, so why don't we hold a small party at the loft tonight. Nothing too extravagant of course. I'm thinking the team, plus Thea, Lyla and JJ and Nyssa, what do you say?" Laurel asked.

"I say we don't need to celebrate my birthday because I already have everything I want." Oliver said.

"Too bad because we are definitely throwing you a party. It's not optional, especially since we already sent out invites." Thea said with a smile.

"And you guys get on my case for keeping secrets?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Come on Ollie, after everything you've done for this city, I think you deserve one night of celebration." Laurel said, practically begging.

"Fine, only because I don't feel like getting into a whole debate with you guys about it." Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

After the announcement, Laurel was sitting at her desk in her office at the DA's office when her phone rang.

"Hello." Laurel said as she answered the phone.

"Laurel, how are you?" Her dad asked on the other side of the call.

"Dad, it is so good to hear your voice. After all, considering that it's been 2 months since the last time we talked, I was getting worried." Laurel said.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I've been a bit preoccupied lately." Quentin said.

"How are things with Donna?" Laurel asked.

"They're good. Great in fact." Quentin said.

"I'm glad to hear it, but don't let that stop you from calling. After all, I get worried." Laurel said.

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying about you, my daughter who's dating the mayor of one of the most dangerous cities in the country who's also a vigilante?" Quentin asked his daughter.

Laurel laughed and said "Maybe, but I'm not the one with 2 daughters, one of which has been dead twice and the other almost dead, a drinking problem and a heart condition."

"Fair point. I promise I'll call more often. But how are things going between you and Queen?" Quentin asked.

"So far so good. I mean, it's only been about a month since we got back together, so it's still sort of in the honeymoon phase, though we're taking it a bit more slowly than we did the last time. Especially considering what happened the last time we took things fast." Laurel said.

"Well, that's good, but I mean, you're not going too slowly are you?" Quentin asked.

"Is that really a question you want an answer to dad?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, nevermind, but are you happy?" Quentin asked.

"Happier than I've been in awhile." Laurel said.

"Than that's all that matters. I gotta go, I'll call soon." Quentin said.

"Thanks, hope you come home soon." Laurel said as she hung up the phone as one of her ADA's entered her office.

"Can i help you with something Mr.?" Laurel asked, not remembering his name.

"Chase. Adrian Chase. Just thought I'd like to let you know that one of your convictions has been overturned. Apparently the death of Damien Darhk by the Green Arrow last month has created a bit of a power vacuum in the criminal element of this city." Chase said.

"Who is it and who's the judge I need to speak to?" Laurel asked.

"Werner Zytle and the judge is Judge Victoria Siren. Though I wouldn't waste my breath. From I hear, she's the new version of Judge Grell." Chase said.

"Thank you Adrian and I will see what I can do to put Zytle back behind bars." Laurel said.

Chase nodded as he headed out.

* * *

Oliver was looking over some new proposals when Laurel entered his office.

"Laurel what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Judge Siren overturned the conviction of one Werner Zytle." Laurel said.

"Let me guess, Siren's corrupt?" Oliver asked.

"That would be my guess. One of my assistant DAs referred to her as the new Judge Grell." Laurel said.

"Well then, we'll have to take multiple steps. I'll have Curtis begin trying to track Zytle down while I need you to get together all the evidence that has been gathered on Zytle over the years. Catching him won't do us any good if we can't keep him behind bars." Oliver said.

"What about you and Roy?" Laurel asked.

"Since Roy is now a member of the SCPD, I'm going to have him look into Siren, since I can't remove her from her position without actual grounds." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


End file.
